¿Me Amas?
by Suki-Nomonaga
Summary: (Ahora si :D) Sasori quiere oír nuevamente esas dos palabras que fueron muy importantes en la vida de ambos, se atreverá a preguntárselo…


**¡Hola gente! Jajaja :D**

**¡Yupi…! Estoy muy feliz, ya que este es mi tercer ItaSaso…! Jajaja de a poco voy sumando ;D Ok no es nada largo y eso… pero en verdad cuando lo hice, pensé que sería divertido ver a Sasori preguntarle algo así a Itachi Jajaja ;D **

**Bueno espero les guste…**

**Descripción: Ni Sasori ni Itachi me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto U,U **

**Advertencia: Mundo alternativo (Era más que obvio ¬¬)**

**Bueno sin más les dejo leer… **

**¿Me Amas?**

Como muchas otras veces, Itachi y Sasori se encontraban recostados bajo aquel árbol de cerezos, mirando al cielo esas hermosas nubes que tenían formas tan extrañas y diferentes. Ambos solían escapase de los ruidos molestos que brindaba la ciudad en ese lugar, estar allí para ellos, era como al fin poder estar a solos como la pareja que eran.

– ¿Quieres ya dejar de hacer eso!? –Pregunto Sasori con molestia al seguir recibir las carisias del azabache en sus desordenados cabellos rojizos.

–Lo siento, sabes que me encanta hacerlo… –Se justificó el azabache. Se alejó del pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que pasaba sus brazos por debajo de su nuca para relajar su cuerpo.

Sasori se giró un poco para poder verlo, era increíble como alguien como él -que no creía para nada en él amor- había terminado completamente enamorado… ¡Y de la persona menos pensada! Era insólito. El pelirrojo observó como el entrecerraba sus ojos, buscando la tranquilidad.

Al verlo así, Sasori no pudo evitar recordar esas dos palabras que el azabache le dijo cuándo se le declaro.

_-Te amo…_

Esas dos palabras resonaban en la mente Sasori. De pronto el pelirrojo tuvo la necesidad de volver a oírlas, quería volver a escucharlas, escuchar esas dos palabras que habían hecho que su corazón palpitara tan fuerte la primera vez que él se las dijo. Sasori se giró casi por completo hacia Itachi y lo miro con un poco de vergüenza, por lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle.

–Itachi… –Lo llamo casi en un susurro.

– ¿Si? –Pregunto el girando un poco su cabeza para verlo.

– ¿Me amas? –Le pregunto sin mirarlo, con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, y en vez de recibir una respuesta, Sasori se vio así mismo acorralado contra el césped y el cuerpo de Itachi, este lo tomo del mentón e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos de la misma manera que él lo hacía… con amor.

–Pero que cosas preguntas Sasori… claro que te amo, tonto. –Le respondió con toda sinceridad, Sasori frunció el ceño por lo que le dijo al final, sin embargo, eso era lo que él quería aparentar, ya que por se encontraba sumamente feliz de volver a escuchar esas tiernas palabras nuevamente.

– ¿A quién llamas tonto? Idiota! –Le reclamo el pelirrojo mirándolo con enojo, pero Itachi en ningún momento se inmuto.

–A ti, mi tontito… –Le respondió con burla y antes de que Sasori pudiera decir si quiera algo, Itachi ya había unido sus labios con los de él, en un apasionado beso.

Al principio Sasori quiso resistirse pero al final solo termino cediendo ante los besos del azabache.

La lengua de Itachi se fue abriendo paso entre los labios de Sasori, ambos rozaban sus lenguas con desesperación y necesidad, las manos del azabache viajaban por todo el frágil cuerpo de Sasori, de pronto una de ellas fue a parar en la entre pierna del pelirrojo.

Fue ahí cuando Sasori reacciono.

–Aquí no. –Dijo de manera automática cuando lo había alejado un poco de él, para poder verlo a los ojos con decisión. Itachi lo miro un poco sorprendido.

–Ya lo hemos hecho aquí una vez… –Reclamó este un poco necesitado.

–Si pero… Eso fue por tu cumpleaños… –Le recordó el pelirrojo mirando hacia otro lado con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Ya veo… –Dijo pensativo para luego volver a hablar –Entonces… que me dices si me adelantas esto como un regalo de mi próximo cumpleaños… –Propuso sonriéndole de forma seductora y mirándolo con lujuria.

Sasori giro su mirada hacia el casi con rudeza – ¡Por supuesto que n- –No termino de hablar cuando Itachi lo callo nuevamente con un beso.

El pelirrojo no quiso caer nuevamente ante él, pero era casi imposible poder resistirse a Itachi, lo amaba, ambos se amaban, y eso era lo único que importaba. No hay nadie que me pueda decir lo contrario…

**Fin**

**Yyyyyy fin, ok no es la gran cosa, pero fue lo que salió de mi cabecita ^^° Jajaja…**

**Les voy diciendo que estuve un poco tentada en hacer Lemon para esta historia, pero al final no lo hice por que si no la historia se me venía apique ^^° Jajaja **

**Bueno espero les haya gustado o saco alguna sonrisita :D**

**¡Un beso enormeeeee y cuídense! **

**Pd: Gracias por los reviews en mis otras historias Mary-Sempai y "Gaa-chan" así te digo de cariño Sabaku No Gaa-chan, no quiero ser muy formal llamándote por el nombre completo… aunque ya lo he hecho Jajaja pero que boba soy :) y Mary esto fue lo que salió de mi cabecita :D ¡Un beso grande a dos grandes escritoras! **


End file.
